Many people take advantage of the convenience of wireless communication devices for both personal and professional uses. Wireless telephones enable individuals to talk with family, friends, and associates wherever the individuals might be. Businesses provide wireless computer networks for the convenience of employees and patrons that use computers. The proliferation of smart phones, electronic reading devices, and tablet-style computers further increases individuals' use of wireless networks.
Implementing wireless routers or access points for computer networks may reduce the cost and difficulty of installing wiring to support a computer network. Further, in the case of installing networks on vehicles, such as commercial aircraft, ships, trains, or motor vehicles, implementing a wireless network may reduce weight of the wiring that would have to be added to the vehicles to interface with computing devices.
Using wireless communications may present some disadvantages. For example, some wireless communications may not be secure as the communications may be intercepted. In addition, wireless, radio frequency (RF) communications may interfere with operation of communication and avionics equipment aboard an aircraft.